The 10th Man
The 10th Man is case #27 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Nauru and the second-to-case in Oceania. Case Background The team arrived at Nauru. The referendum for Oceania's unification was taking place. Just when the team landed, Carmen got a call from Marceau saying that Hudson Farim escaped jail. Carmen and the player knew he was coming to Nauru so they decided to way for him at the airport... but he was already there, dead. Hudson, the leader of the Oceanic gang was found lying dead at the Airport ramp. After the team retrieved a message they discovered that whoever killed Hudson was indeed, the 10th member of the Oceanic gang. The team investigated the main hotel in Nauru. They spoke to Mauslim Mohammed the President of Nauru and told him to cancell the referendum because a criminal conspiracy was going to make chaos. The President decided to agree and closed the referendum temporarily. The team found a ticket that proved that Hudson made a reserve at Nauru's main hotel to hide. The team spoke to Paolo Costas, an angry tourist, staying in the hotel, but he didn't knew anything about the victim and demanded the hotel to give him a discount for the inconvenient. The team also spoke to Captain Salteri, which apparently got bailed out from prison. Salteri was confronted by the team but he told them that he left the gang because he preferred to earn his money by his cruise company and not by theft. During the chapter end, Marceau told the team he was going to leave the station for today because Danna's parents died... During chapter 2 Marceau told them that although Danna's parents didn't beat the cancer, he told them that the good news were that Danna was now his wife again and he wanted to spend the harsh moment with her beloved woman. Carmen and the player investigated the referendum site in the island. In there, they found a badge belonging to their very own chief: Don Dourne. The team flagged their Chief as a suspect and Carmen confronted him about his whereabouts since he was absent for the whole day at the station. Dourne, nervously smiling, pleaded them to forgive him since he was very stressed at the station and wanted to spend a relaxing day voting in Nauru... claiming he forgot that the police needed. Carmen complained once again about their "idiotic" Chief but decided to ignore him. The team also spoke with Mughanda Keyrá, the peaceful protest leader of Nauru. He was called "the Ghandi of Oceania". He was focused on "times of change" and he tried to stop the unification of Oceania with peaceful protests. The team became angry, furious and disappointed when they found that Mauslim, Nauru's President, decided to re-open the referendum During chapter 3 the team confront Mauslim but the greedy president claimed that he got bribed by a man to reopen it and he denied to close it again. The team also found a crate of jewels which has fingerprints of Don. Don just said that he found the crate to be smuggled and he only wanted to bring it to the local authorities. Later on, Aleksey came to the station, telling the team to the Hotel because he found that Paolo Costas could have been lying about his identity. The team investigated the Hotel again and found a secret folder that once given to Aleksey, it confirmed a big twist about Paolo's identity... Paolo, the angry tourist was revealed to be the fake identity of their old "friend", the trafficker from Colombia: El Capo Marín. After the player confronted him, El Capo, removed his disguise and gave a sarcastic greeting to the player after long time of his departure from Colombia. El Capo confirmed to have escaped from the Andean Cartel after it's fall and came to Oceania to become a new man, this time, helping the Oceanic Gang. The team didn't had time for the evil drug-trafficker because they found the last clues to make the arrest of the 10th man. The team was speechless after the final clues made them to arrest their police chief, Don Dourne. Dourne at first tried to convice the player of being misled but when he was confronted with the final clues, he revealed his evil true nature. Don revealed to be the 10th man of the Oceanic Gang and the responsible of Hudson's murder. Don revealed that he infiltrated the Oceania WPE and became the chief, but actually, he was only helping the gang as the mole of the police, alerting them of the player's every move. However, Don then decided to... Stats Victim *'Hudson Farim' (Escaped from jail, but was murdered at the airport) Weapon *'Scissors' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Killer's Profile *The killer eats crab salad *The killer eats chocolate *The killer has A- blood type. *??? *??? Suspects *'Mauslim Mohammed' (President of Nauru) Age: 52 Height: 5"3" Weight: 350 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats crab salad *The suspect eats chocolate "General Appearance": Dark blue suit, Overweight, Gray hair. ---- *'Paolo Costas' (Tourist) Age: 47 Height: 5"8" Weight: 300 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats crab salad "General Appearance": Blond Hair and Blond tick mustache, He has a big straw hat and a yellow Hawaian shirt. ---- *'Captain Salteri' (Cruise Captain) Age: 70 Height: 5"10" Weight: 158 lbs Blood: AB- "Profile": *The suspect eats chocolate "General Appearance": "General Appearance": White Hair.He dons a dark blue and white Captain suit, he now holds a champagne glass. ---- *'Don Dourne' (Police Chief) Age: 44 Height: 5"9" Weight: 210 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats crab salad *The suspect eats chocolate "General Appearance" Short combed brown hair. Blue Hawaian shirt under a Dark Blue suit, Police Badge. ---- *'Mughanda Kheyrá' (Protest Leader) Age: 38 Height: 5"7" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates *The suspect practices surf. "General Appearance": He has a Dark blue suit and an orange fabric sash, his hair is tied up. Crime Scenes *Nauru Airport - Airport Ramp *Hotel Pool - Tourist Bags *Voting Site - Stage Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA The Sea Necklace 1 TBA